Best Friends Forever
Best Friends Forever is the premiere episode of Superjail! season 2, showcasing a changed writing format and the switch in animation studios from Augenblick Studios to Titmouse Inc. (NYC and Los Angeles branches). Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence Jacknife is at the back of the line at a lottery booth, reading a porn magazine. He then beats his way to the front, shreds the skin off of another man's face with a giant coin, stabs the employee with the same coin, then grabs the lottery tickets. He makes a run for it, fervently scratching off each ticket until he finds one reading "Winner". Jailbot then bursts out of a building and goes to apprehend Jacknife, but realizes that he won't move. He then notices the tickets, and his screen notes that the lottery ticket is a $100 win. He crumples Jacknife into a ball and drags him off into the sky. But as Jailbot flies through an outer world, he finds himself suddenly shot down. Jacknife panics as they both plummet to the ground. He gets up, injured, and finds that Jailbot has sustained "Maximum Damage" from the fall. Jacknife then sees a herd of dinosaurs, men on horses, and a giant chicken, all rushing towards him. He can only scream. Main Story An alarm sounds off inside the Superjail surveillance center. Jared asks which sector it's from, but Jean informs him that Jailbot is down. A Middle Eastern inmate adds that he has a fix on the location. Jacknife appears on the video screen, trying to drag Jailbot away from the oncoming herd. Jared orders Jailbot to fly back to the jail, but the Middle Eastern inmate states that the systems are all fried. Nicky remarks that Jailbot and Jacknife are dead meat, but Paul believes that nothing could beat Jailbot. The Middle Eastern man points out that the T-Rex is the deadliest creature on the planet. Nicky asks if he wants to bet. Jared's thoughts instantly flash to memories of his gambling addiction. He then snaps out of it, as Jean asks what they should do. Jared tells them to bet it all on Jailbot. The T-Rex attacks Jacknife and Jailbot, throwing them against the side of the cliff. They fall to the ground, causing Jailbot's system to start back up (although his screen is cracked). Jacknife runs away, but Jailbot finds that his arms are unable to catch him. He fires off a large nut, which wraps around Jacknife's neck as a shock-collar and zaps him. He grins and wheels off, with Jacknife chasing after him only to be zapped again. Back at the jail, Warden wakes up (with a miniature figure of Alice), but realizes that he's six minutes late. He calls for Jailbot, then slams on his intercom. Jared takes bets in the surveillance room, the inmates all waving cash in the air. The Twins briefly teleport in, holding blue crystals to bet with. But the betting is interrupted by the Warden calling for Jared, and the inmates run off to hide (while the Twins teleport away). Jared turns on the video intercom and greets the Warden, who isn't pleased at having to wake up on his own. The Warden orders Jared to find Jailbot. Jared claims that he'll be on it, but flicks the video screen off and changes it to show the surveillance of the stranded Jacknife and Jailbot. The inmates cheer. The Warden gets out of bed, but is lost on what Jailbot exactly does in the morning. A quick sequence is shown of Jailbot taking the Warden through a whole bathroom routine and dressing him. He figures that he can do it himself, but then becomes confused to where he must urinate. In the dinosaur world, Jailbot and Jacknife have come across a feast. Jacknife rushes towards it, but winds up electrocuted by the shock-collar. He uses a branch to fetch a turkey leg, but is zapped again before he can take a bite. Jacknife then sees a group of giant animals behind Jailbot, and screams yet again. Back in the surveillance room, the inmates are shown doing all sorts of gambling games. Alice enters, wanting to know the whereabouts of Jailbot. She's shown the screen, and throws the bald perverted inmate to the ground, killing him in the process. She then enters the mens' room and grabs Jared by the neck, demanding to know what's going on. He explains the crash and that they decided to make a wager, but then stops to scold the inmates for taking "side-bets" (as a group is shown taking part in a cock-fight). Alice says that she wants in, but Jared refuses, only relenting when she crushes his neck harder. A video screen lowers into the bathroom. Warden appears on it, with his clothes shredded and half of his nose missing, having injured himself in a "shaving accident". One of his ears pops off and spurts blood, while Jared and Alice try to figure out a way of keeping him distracted. Alice points out that someone will have to cover Jailbot's shift. Jared then suggests to the Warden that he should cover his robot's duty. The Warden brushes the idea off, but winds up convinced when Alice plays along and says that she finds robots sexy. Jared then sends him the Warden a book filled with Jailbot's duties. Meanwhile in the dinosaur world, the giant animals have Jacknife and Jailbot surrounded. A badger throws Jailbot onto the table, while a frog swallows Jacknife, promptly belching him out due to the shock-collar. Jailbot's screen displays that he's running low on battery and he gets an angry expression. He attempts to fight the animals but his low battery power and damage winds up getting him further dented up. A snake tries to eat Jailbot, while the other animals try to knock Jacknife down from a tree. The inmates watch this from the surveillance room. Jared tries to play it cool and asks which of them want to "double down". He presses a button, causing a Warden-themed satellite to beam energy down on Jailbot. Jailbot rips the snake's skeleton out and quickly kills the other animals. Jacknife hugs him, but then realizes what he's doing and pulls away. Alice and Jared grin while the inmates cheer again. The Warden goes to his first task, to recalibrate the giant robot fists in the jail. The room welcomes back "Jailbot", but since the Warden denies being him, he gets smashed by a fist for being an intruder. He then moves on to the petting zoo, flying down on his green centaur-creature. He throws a barrel into the pen, seemingly completing the animal-feeding task. He goes over to the vegetable garden and does the weed-killing task, however, the chemical he shakes on the ground causes Venus fly traps to shoot up and tear the vegetables apart. The Warden notices that he shook "feed" into the vegetable garden, then looks over to see that all the petting zoo creatures have died due to him feeding them the weed killer. He convinces himself the animals must be tired, and flies off, but the fly traps attack him and he falls. The next task is to remove the graffiti, and he sprays a hose at a design he spots sprayed on a wall. It turns out to be memorial graffiti for a fallen inmate, whose friends get angry and beat up the Warden for defacing their work. He moves on to repair the elevators, but falls through a shaft and lands in the furnace room. The Warden is upset at the loss of Jailbot and despairs about not being able to get it right. But then an idea comes to him as he starts to ramble on unhinged, deciding that to be like Jailbot he must "become" Jailbot. Jailbot and Jacknife sit by a lake. Jailbot pulls out a photo of Warden and becomes sad. Jacknife then shows Jailbot a photo of breasts to compare what he misses. Jailbot disables the shock collar. All of a sudden, Jacknife sees a mermaid and goes over to her, but she becomes a snake-haired monster and her "island" rises up to reveal a giant ogre. Jacknife washes up on shore and is grabbed by Jailbot, as the ogre chases them down. Back at the jail, the Warden enters the control room for the robot fists, in his "Jailbot" guise: A TV on his head, and a cardboard box over his body. He is ordered to commence interface. As he lacks a cord, the Warden unzips his pants and attempts to stick his penis into the machine, winding up electrocuted. Robotic fists wind up exploding from the overcharged building, and one lands in the outer world, smashing the ogre and sending Jailbot and Jacknife flying. But the two wind up hitting an electrical tower, causing the feed to be lost. Alice tucks the cash into her breasts and prepares to leave, Jared trying to stop her to no avail. She directs some inmates to come with her to "work off their debt". The Warden finds himself crashed in the outer world, and still believes himself to be Jailbot. Jacknife finds Jailbot out of power and tries to beat on him to resuscitate him (with much yelling). Warden spots Jacknife and reads that his next duty to apprehend that criminal. He tackles Jacknife to the ground. The feed is restored at the surveillance center, but the video focus is on the fight between Warden and Jacknife. The inmates believe Warden to be a second Jailbot, and realize it's a "fix". They corner Jared, who tries to explain he had nothing to do with it this time, which only gets him in deeper trouble. The Warden is busy punching Jacknife, but Jailbot's power comes back on and he separates the two. He gives the Warden a bit of a beatdown against a tree, and an angry Jacknife began beating up Warden, but is electrocuted by Jailbot. Jailbot escorts the two back to the gates of Superjail. He first zaps Jacknife, but then releases the collar and motions for him to go free. Jacknife runs off towards the beach, Jailbot watching him go (with a smile and a single tear on his screen). Jailbot then brings the Warden back into the prison grounds, and tucks him into his bed. The inmates are busy beating Jared up like a pinata when Jailbot bursts in, kills a few of the inmates, and frees him. Jared sobs that the robot should've just let him be killed, as he'll always be a loser. But Jailbot retrieves Jacknife's winning lottery ticket and hands it to Jared. He cheers back up, although he's then tapped on the shoulder by Nicky. Nicky hands him a a bet card reading "Warden dressed up as Jailbot and enters the Outer Worlds where Real Jailbot beats him and saves him by shocking Jacknife". He grabs the ticket and walks off, leaving Jared in despair once again. Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *The Twins (non-speaking cameo) *Jacknife *Jean and Paul *Nicky *Various other inmates (including but not limited to: Bird and Gary, a Middle-Eastern man, and the bald perverted one) Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick *Story Editor: Christopher McCulloch *Produced by: Shannon Prynoski *Animation Production: Titmouse Inc. *Animation Direction: Mike Carlo *Intro Sequence: Matt Taylor *Animation: Elliot Byrne, Joe Cappabianca, Mike Carlo, Kevin Hand, Richard Mather, Albert M. Pardo, Smo, James Sugrue, Mirela Tonchevo, Paul Villeco *Animation Clean-Up and Color: Zan Czyzewski, Anneli Strassler, Deena Beck, Sachio Cook, Judy Lee, Jonathan Rawlings, Kaitlin Sullivan, Sara Ho, Kimberly Weiner, Celeste Lai, Nigel Clark, Nancy Chung, Greg Yagolnitzer *IT Services: DZ Solutions *Character Layout: Joe Jurewicz, Richard Mather, Shay Lurie, Tom Marsan *Background Layout: Elliot Byrne, Pablo Esteban Crespo, Isaac Flores Cordero, Santiago Alvarez Rivera, Sebastian Pacheco *Background Layout Supervisor: George Fort *Background Color: Monica Smith *Storyboards: Kim Arndt, Matt Peters, Christy Karacas *Animatic/Radio Play Editor: Stephen Warbrick *Editing: Felipe Salazar, Stephen Warbrick *Assistant Editing: Kayla Reid *Music: Didier Leplae, Joe Wang *Sound Design: Felipe Salazar *Dialogue Recordists: Jay Culliton, Houston Snyder *Sound Mixer: Ian Stynes *Audio Post-Production: Great City Productions *Production Managers: Peedee Shindell, Jennifer Ray *Production Assistant: Kayla Reid *Williams Street Production Management: Ollie Green, Jennifer Stephens *Executive Producers for Titmouse Inc.: Chris Prynoski *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Consulting Producer: Christopher McCulloch *Special Thanks: Dave McGrath *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas *Jared: Teddy Cohn *Nicky, Paul, others: Chris McCulloch *Jean, others: Stephen Warbrick Trivia *As Jacknife and Jailbot do not make it to Superjail! at the start, the traditional opening sequence is not used for this episode, with both being shot down in the second "card" for the Outer Worlds. *The Twins have a brief, non-speaking cameo. Though Richard Mather did not do any voice work in the episode as a result, he was involved in some of the animation for both this and Gay Wedding, as well as doing work for character layouts for all the episodes of the season. *In a coloring error in the aforementioned cameo, the Twins' tunic skirts were colored the same as their sleeves. *When the Warden becomes annoyed at being late out of bed, one of the expressions he makes bears resemblance to his demonic "inner child". *In another brief coloring error, Nicky is shown to have medium-brown hair when he accuses Jared of rigging the fight. *This episode was actually the third in production, but the first to air and was placed first in the chronology for the season. *All Jacknife opening sequences in the second season were animated by Matt Taylor, and the format returned to having the "Outer Worlds" storyboarded out. Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2